


Stake Out

by Macceh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macceh/pseuds/Macceh
Summary: On stake out in the middle of nowhere, Tonks is curious about a certain werewolf and Kingsley really thinks she should ask somebody else.





	Stake Out

"Do you really think three in the morning is the appropriate time to be discussing this?" Kingsley Shacklebot asked.

Tonks frowned. "What else are we going to do?"

Kingsley gestured to the small cottage in the middle of nowhere that they were staking out. "Maybe watch and find out if Death Eaters are using this place like our contact suggested."

Tonks' face took on a look of mock surprise. "You mean you can't multi task, Kingsley? I am surprised to hear that."

The senior auror rolled his eyes and gave in. "Alright. But I really think you should be asking your cousin and not me, I barely knew Remus at Hogwarts and have no idea whether you're his type or not."

"Why should I care if I'm his type or not? I only asked…"

"Tonks." Kingsley interrupted. "You began the conversation with an artfully nonchalant 'So, you know Remus Lupin?' Anyway I'd have to be blind not to see you making eyes at him across the dinner table."

Tonks blushed and then unsuccessfully tried to morph the blush away. "Alright, I'm… curious about him."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"I'm just curious!" She insisted in response to Kingsley's silent skepticism.

"About him or about how to get into his trousers?"

"Kingsley!" Tonks exclaimed, flushing bright pink while Kingsley tried not to grin.

There was a moment of silence, filled with embarrassment on Tonk's side and amusement on Kingsley's.

"I can't believe you just asked that!"

"It was a valid question."

"Shut up!"

"You started the conversation."

"I suggest we stop talking and concentrate on our stake out."

"Good idea Tonks, I never would have thought of it myself."

"Oh, just shut up!"


End file.
